


Means To An End

by Choul__Gat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: In which only one person cares.





	Means To An End

Russia was a lonely man, too feared by everyone to ever be loved. He knew that. He had made mistakes but he couldn't ever seem to fix them, and the end result was often worse than it used to be. It was the most disheartening thing he dealt with, it made him angry and sad and upset and... it made him tired. It made him oh so tired. So the man had stopped talking and stopped smiling and stopped trying. He kinda wished that someone would reach out but no one ever did. No one ever noticed, and those who had were too relieved that he wasn’t terrorizing him that they never commented; one day however, America noticed and America couldn’t stand the sight of his old rival just standing there with no joy, no hope, no anything. It was so depressing. So he just had to help him, he _had_ to. Just so he could have a rival back, not like _he of all people_  cared, or at least that was what he had told himself. He set out to make him feel something and constantly hounded him even when there was turmoil in the states and rumors of rigged elections, he never quit his persistence, he just couldn't; he didn't have his rival back and he can't just quit! The rest of the countries were beginning to notice his behavior but Russia was ever so slowly beginning to return his offered friendship so America kept on trying and trying and trying. They bonded over stars, space, insignificance, and the beauty of it all. They had bonded over the small stuff like ice cream, music, laughter... America tried to hold back, he didn't want a friend he had plenty of those, he just wanted a rival, but he couldn't hold back. Whether it was because Russia was just that charismatic or if it was because deep down America knew that he had no true friends that didn't spit at his name or laugh at his back was debatable. Eventually his children started calling out and he had to come back to his home, promising Russia he’d visit again. Something pulled at him when he waved goodbye but he laughed and pretended he couldn't feel it. Not knowing that Russia felt it just the same. Unfortunately, the president was extremely disliked and America was trying to fix the loophole that helped him get elected all while being dogged by his children. He felt something grow tighter and tighter the longer he was away. He didn't want to show how he felt so when he felt like going off again he didn't. After most of it was pushed down and dealt with, he had messaged Russia that he was still swamped, but if he wished, he could still take visitors. Russia stared at the message in shock, he thought America might've approached him on a dare and that he actually didn't care, but this proved that he did care! Russia finally had a friend from the most surprising of places. He replied that yes, he would come over if he had the time and left for the airport, pretending not to notice the joy that sang in his heart. At the airport America and Russia had embraced before Russia had awkwardly broke the hug and was led inside to talk more. And talk more they did, they found that Russia loved baseball and football and that America really loved the Russian National Slapping Championship and was surprisingly good at it, and after a couple of days in the states, Russia had left back for his home, happy, hopeful, chatty, and smiling. Years later and their friendship had ended, in its place, a beautiful romance had budded and blossomed, secret from no one; as much as they believe otherwise.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England laughed drunkenly with France; both were three sheets to the wind and close to passing out. Then France abruptly sat up and seriously looked over before giggling like a little girl "Did you see Russia and America rush out after the world meeting?" A nod. "I followed them and they started making out right in the hallway, remember that loud thump?" 
> 
> England grinned catching up, "We all thought that they got in a fight and one got thrown against the wall!"
> 
> France finished the conversation by replying "One did get thrown against the wall. But Russia wasn't struggling to push back now was he~"
> 
> They both almost passed out from laughing too hard.


End file.
